the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Encantamento (Skyrim)
Encantamento é uma habilidade em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, e é uma das seis habilidades que cai sob o estilo de jogo do Mago. Encantamento é um tipo de ofício arcano, e um dos três tipos de manufaturamento presentes em Skyrim. Encantamento permite que o jogador adicione propriedades mágicas à armaduras, armas, vestimentas e jóias. Enchanting is the ability to add magical effects to weapons, armor, and clothes. Increasing this skill increases the amount of charges available when creating an enchanted item and the quality of the enchantment that can be placed on that item. The Enchanting skill tree has a total of 9 perks, requiring a total of 13 perk points to fill. Each level in the Enchanting skill increases the strength of enchantments by 0.25% for +25% effectiveness at level 100 compared to level 0. Mecânica Encantamento requer um item que não esteja encantado, uma Pedra da Alma cheia, conhecimento sobre o encantamento e um encantador arcano. A Lei dos Primeiros era uma lei que diz que uma vez que um item é encantado, não pode ser encantado de novo e não receberá um novo encantamento. Encantadores Arcanos podem ser encontrados em todas as grandes cidades, geralmente no palácio do Jarl; nos aposentos do mago da corte. Também são encontrados em vários locais como; cavernas, masmorras ou fortes, onde tenham inimigos humanoides usuários de mágica como; Necromantes, Conjuradores e Vampiros. A maioria das Casas que o jogador pode comprar também podem ter Encantadores Arcanos, exceto a casa de Whiterun. Existe um até no Laboratório de Campo de Sinderion, no Limite Sombrio. Magos da Corte podem vender itens encantados e Gemas de Alma para o jogador, que também, pode vender gemas da alma e itens para o mago. Não há Mago da Corte em Falkreath. Há certos itens que podem ser encantados mesmo que já possuam encantamentos. Isso inclui: O Amuleto do Gárgula DG, Horksbane DR, Espadas de Prata, Wuuthrad e O Martelo Longo. Raças Altmer, Imperial e Orsimer iniciam o jogo com +5 na habilidade Encantamento. Tipos de Encantamentos Encantamentos possuem duas categorias dependendo do tipo do item: * Armas - Possuem cargas que lançam feitiços no alvo por contato. Gemas de Almas maiores resultam em mais cargas para o encantamento, permitindo mais ataques antes de descarregar. gemas de alma, ou o privilégio Sifão de Alma, podem ser utilizados para recarregar o encantamento de armas. Quando sem carga, uma mensagem aparecerá no lado superior esquerdo da tela que diz "Esse item não possui carga o suficiente". O medidor de encantamento aparece sobre a barra de Magicka ou Resistência do jogador. Se uma arma ou artefato encantado não estiver com o medidor cheio, uma opção de "carregar" aparecerá no seu arsenal, a não ser que o item esteja em carga total. Uma exceção à isso é a adaga Lamento. * Armaduras e Vestimentas - Possuem um feitiço constante enquanto o jogador estiver usando. Gemas da Alma maiores geram uma maior magnitude do encantamento. Abafar e Respiração Aquática, não são efeitos quantitativos, ou seja, não dependem do tamanho da Gema da Alma utilizada. Ao contrário de armas, encantamentos em armaduras/vestimentas não são necessários recarregar. No entanto, para maior potência do encantamento, maior deve ser a Gema da Alma. Obtendo Encantamentos O jogador no início do jogo não possui conhecimento de nenhum encantamento. Para aprender qualquer encantamento, um item encantado com o efeito que o jogador quer aprender, deve ser desencantado num Encantador Arcano. A potência do encantamento no item desencantado não modifica a potência do encantamento aprendido. Desencantar destrói o item, garantindo conhecimento permanente do encantamento. Alguns itens não podem ser desencantados para aprender seus efeitos, isso inclui: Itens de Missão, Artefatos Daedrico, Amuletos das Nove Divindades e muitos, mas não todos, itens únicos. Cajados não podem ser desencantados. Encantando Cajados Com a expansão The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, o jogador pode comprar cajados sem encantamentos e encanta-los com o Encantador de Cajados. o Encantador de Cajados é o único na ilha de Solstheim, e não existe em Skyrim. Privilégios The following are enchanting perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up. Árvore de Habilidades Privilégios da árvore de Encantamento * A - Encantador * B - Encantador de Fogo * C - Encantador de Gelo * D - Encantador de Tempestade * E - Efeito Extra * F - Encantador Sagaz * G - Encantador de Corpus * H - Espremedor de Alma * I - Sifão de Alma Encantamentos Armas There are 18 weapon enchantments available. The enchantments wear out after successive use, and to keep the enchantment in effect, it has to be "refilled" by using soul gems to add more uses. The larger the soul used, the more uses given via recharging. Armaduras/Vestimentas The types of enchantments allowed on apparel are determined by what part of the body the apparel is covering. Unlike weapon enchantments, apparel enchantments do not require recharging and stay enchanted indefinitely. The strength of the enchantment is dependent on the size of soul used to enchant it and the enchanter's perks and skill, except for muffle and water breathing. Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade